The Puppeteer (OFF)
Character Synopsis The Player (Also known as "The Puppeteer") is a co-protagonist of OFF, arguably serving as the central protagonist of the entire game. The Player's name and gender is determinant. They are tasked with guiding a being known as the Batter to accomplish his sacred mission to purify the world of OFF. Some characters in the game, notably Zacharie, the Judge, and the Batter himself, are explicitly aware of the Player's existence and will address them directly. The question of whether or not other characters know about the Player is deliberately ambiguous, although statements by the Queen in particular appear to hint at them knowing of their presence. Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown. 4-B '''to '''3-A '''through possession. '''2-C via hax Verse: OFF Name: Varies. Their name depends on what you name them (However they are referred to as "The Puppeteer" by The Judge) Gender: Varies Age: Unknown Classification: Puppeteer, Controller, Ectoplasm, Spirit Special Abilities: Possession (The Player interacts with the world through possessing "puppets", including the likes of The Batter or The Judge), Text Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Manipulates the digital information that makes up OFF, including save files, data and coding itself), Non-Corporeal (Described as "Ectoplasm" and is often treated as a being without physical form), Reality Warping (Can alter the entire OFF reality, including split it into timelines), Time Manipulation (Changed and split The Timeline of OFF into different save files), 4th Wall Awarness (Has knowledge over the fact that they are fictional in nature), Ressurection (Brought back The Batter and can actively ressurect their vessels), Soul Manipulation (Possessess the ability to destroy souls, as shown when he destroys The Spectres), Metal Manipulation (Due to Metal Element), Smoke Manipulation (Due to Smoke Element), Biological Manipulation (Due to Meat Element), Conceptual Manipulation (Interacted with and completely destroyed the abstractions in Hugo's Rooms), Energy Manipulation (Zone Guardians are capable of creating zones through pure energy alone, The Batter should be capable of replicating this), ETC. Destructive Ability: Unknown. Solar System Level 'to '''Universe Level '''when possessing The Batter and The Judge (The role of The Playr is the control The Batter, however, they gain the ability to use Judge as a vessel should they decide to). '''Multi-Universe Level '''via hax (Split the entire OFF reality into different save files, of which includes sixteen different save files {Save Files are canon constructs within the verse, as such correlate to timelines}. Has full control over the entire OFF cosmology and can rectroactively change things about it) 'Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent '''across OFF (Exists across the entire reality of OFF, having the power to take control over vessels from any zone and universe). When using a vessel, they have '''Speed of Light to Massively FTL 'speeds through The Batter and The Judge 'Lifting Ability: Unknown. Class 50 'through vessels 'Striking Ability: Unknown. Solar System Level 'to '''Universe Level '''when possessing The Batter and The Judge 'Durability: Unknown. Non-Corporeality makes them harder to kill. Their durability is Solar System Level 'to '''Universe Level '''when possessing vessels such as The Batter or Judge 'Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal '(Can control and split the entire OFFverse into save files) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Canonically solved all puzzles in the game, of which includes complex things one would need to know) '''Weaknesses: Doesn't seem to have full control their vessels, such as The Batter turning on them Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Batter or The Judge Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Possession: '''The Player can take control of "puppets", and use them as an avatar to fight with. However, both The Batter and The Judge: both of the characters that The Player has ever possessed: have demonstrated that they can act independently of The Player if they wish to. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:OFF Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Supreme Beings Category:Spirits Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Smoke Users Category:Metal Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Text Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2